


keeping him safe

by ballsofmadness



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Doctor!Louis, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Shameless Smut, So yeah, Teacher!Harry, Top Harry, handjob, i dont know, pimp nick, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsofmadness/pseuds/ballsofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're saying, you would rather be on the streets; where I mind you, something extremely dangerous and life threatening could happen to you, than be here with me? Safe, warm, not worrying."</p><p>"That's exactly what I'm saying, Harold." Louis scowled as the taller man, crossing his arms.</p><p>''You can't possible think I'm actually going to let you leave this apartment with that answer." Harry's tall frame was nothing Louis couldn't handle. Well he thought.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis is a young prostitute, trying to make a living, When along comes school teacher Harry Styles, by accident and it's not the normal business transaction Louis is used to.</p><p>[ I suck at summaries I am so sorry. But I promise the story is good. (-: ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping him safe

**Author's Note:**

> im not much for writing fics. but i thought i would give it a try. so let me know what you think. thank you so much for reading. x

Another cold winter night Louis found himself in the same spot as last night. Shuffling on his feet, trying to to keep warm in the harsh winter air. His eyebrows knitted together and mouth forming into a small but innocent grin, as the red luxury car came to slow stop next to him. Louis tapped his foot impatiently against the iced over sidewalk, waiting for the person inside to roll down the window. 

"Looking for a ride, pretty boy?" The driver leaned over the center console giving Louis a better look. Yeah, he was a regular; seen him cruising this street for the last few weeks. Every Friday, Sunday, and Wednesday. Louis pushed his tongue out from between his lips, leaning a hand against the top of the car, eyeing the dark haired man back.

"Depends on what I'm riding." The young boy could hear a few cat whistles from behind him; and some yelling back replies with 'could do you so much better than that twink'. Always the same when Louis got what was considered a good business deal. You know, shiny car, polished rims, and suit and tie man inside said car. Louis wouldn't say he has ever had a customer complain about his services, nor had he complained about the pay.

"How much babydoll?" The 30ish old man, Louis would guess, licked his 'you could tell were totally chapped' lips and unlocked the car doors. Louis let out a fake giggle before opening the door and sliding into the warm seat immediately looking over the man once again now that he was closer. He was average looking man, nothing too exciting about him. He had stubble scattered alone his jaw and heavy bags underneath his eyes. But his hands caught Louis' attention the most. One gripping the steering wheel and other thumbing along his jaw, watching Louis just as intently as he was watching him. His hands were large, and fingers long. Looked like they could have some fun with those. Something Louis loved about men, was their hands and you can guess yourself as to why.

"Just exactly what are you looking for,babe?" The car window had been rolled up, tinted windows blocking everyone from the outside a view of the inside. 

"Full fuck darling. You looked lonely out there and oh so yummy." Louis fought the urge not to roll his eyes in front of this man. How cheesy and pornish he was talking was completely unnatural and disturbing to say the least.  Instead he flicked the hair out from his eyes, rubbing his hands together still trying to warm them up after being in the cold for so long.

"For you, $300. So hotel or car?" The young boy smiled sweetly and reaching a hand over to rub the inside of the older mans thigh as he grinned and put the car reverse, making a swift left turn into an alley, from view of passerby's. The man nodded his head towards the backseat and Louis followed his direction. Sliding his small frame between the two front seats and sitting against the back door, legs spread. He watched as still un-named man opened his door and made his way to the back. A gust of cold air hitting Louis' bare legs but soon replaced but the man's warm, large hands. His cold glare downcast over Louis exposed skin, not taking time with pulling his jeans down to his ankles and the man's own pants were pulled down around to below his ass cheeks. It was the same as any other customer. Barely took time to prepare Louis himself, even though Louis did often make sure to prep himself before heading out for the night. Louis small hand wrapped around the man above him, jerking him slowly; pushing small moans from the back of his throat.

All in a day's work.

\-----

 

"Harry! My man!" The lad snapped his head up from his desk where he was currently grading a stack of spelling test. Niall, Harry's closest friend had just walked in, carrying his guitar at his side. 

"Hey Ni. The kids are outside for recess. You ready?" The Irish man shrugged, taking a seat on the corner of Harry's desk. Same smile he wore everyday no matter the situation. Niall was always smiling, whether there be tears in his eyes or not. Niall was the type of person that if he wasn't smiling or laughing, you needed to be worried and deeply concerned. 

"As ready as I'll ever be for a group of first graders," He adjusted the strings on his guitar before setting it to lean against the wall directly behind Harry. "Listen, me and some of the other lads were thinking of maybe going out this Friday. And before you say, 'oh no ni. I can't, just so much things to grade and crafts to make and shakes to drink', I already told them you were going.  And Liam is bring this lad, he's single. Soo."

Harry shook his hand setting the papers aside and taking a sip from the small mug of tea before setting it back down and rubbing his hands across his face. 

"I'm not meeting anyone man. I don't want to, nor am I ready to. It's just to weird right now. And for you information, I am already busy and have plans." 

"Oh really? And what are those plans?" Niall cocked his eyebrow, eyes widening slightly and leaning closer towards Harry. Who coward, hanging his head low and shrugging before mumbling under is breath.

"Watching telly, and eating my weight in chips."

"Exactly, so you're going. And maybe you'll even get fu-"

"Mr. Styles! Guess what we found outside. You just have to guess. Ronny snuck it in."

Both Niall and Harry stood from where they were; Kids filling the classroom, some hurrying to find seats, and some crowding around the little girl and Harry. She, Jamie, was standing close to, Ronnie, trouble maker if anything, of the class. Cradling in his arms, his sweater wrapped around something small. Carefully Harry took the bundle, holding it close against his chest. Curios eyes staring at him as he peeked closer into the sweater. A small head with floppy ears poking out. Niall cooed, reaching out to touch the small rabbit on its head.

"She's hurt Mr. Styles. Couldn't even hop. I had to help her." Jamie's lips pouted out and Ronnie pushed her shoulders, eyes narrowing at the younger girl.

"I helped most. Not you."

The two stared at each other, bickering from one another before Harry spoke again.

"C'mon kiddos. You guys both helped her okay? She's probably just got a hurt foot. Why don't you guys go sit in the reading center. Niall here is going to sing us some songs before it's time for math. And I'll do something about this poor-"

"Thump." The two children stared wide eyed at their teacher.

"Okay, I'll do something about Thump here. And no more bringing well sneaking animals into the classroom. Okay?" 

The two children nodded their head, while Jamie looked sincere and well Ronnie not so sincere smirking at the small bunny in Harry's arms before joining the rest of the kids and Niall in the reading corner. Well right now, Niall joking and strumming his guitar fun corner. Harry returned his attention towards to animal in his arms, sighing as it flinched when he moved his arms just slightly. He looked around the classroom, eyes landing on a small box that was previously filled with small journals that he had passed out to his students.

Guess Harry just got a new class pet.


End file.
